The Slytherins' Revenge
by Rossignollyr
Summary: CHAPTER FIVE Harry tries to discover what the Slytherins’ are up too after he notices Draco Malfoy following him around.
1. Chapter 1 The Problem

**The Slytherins' Revenge**

**Summary: Harry tries to discover what the Slytherins' are up too after he notices Draco Malfoy following him around.**

**Characters: Basically all of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Never have and never will. **

**Ummm, I would say that the story is seen through Harry's point of view, but it's really a third person narrative.**

**Ok, I wrote that story when I was in 8****th**** grade, and I will be in 12****th**** in September, so please do not mind the "childish" style or any syntax mistakes ; I haven't changed anything since I first wrote it. I pretty much put that story up for fun, but still, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Problem**

"They must be planning something…" Harry thought as he and his best friend Ron Weasly were walking their long way to the Divination Tower. During breakfast that morning, Harry had considered the Slytherins acting very weirdly, like they were up to something. When Draco Malfoy and his three friends, fat Goyle and Crabbe and ugly Pansy Parkinson, passed in front of the Griffindor table, Harry thought Malfoy was going to do his show of "Harry faints because he sees Dementors" but he was wrong. Draco, like his fellow Slytherins, seemed very interested in him today.

"-Hey Harry! What's the matter with you?

-Er… Nothing Ron. Just thinking.

-About what?" But before Harry could answer, he continued, murmuring. "Not You-Know-Who?

-No, I'll tell you…

-Welcome class, Professor Trelawney said, today my crystal ball told me I would be teaching palmistry. Open your books page 95 and…"

But Harry wasn't listening anymore. He starting to doze off in the sizzling hot room smelling strongly of rose perfume but the thing that was keeping him up was the Slytherins' strange attitude. "Why would they start liking me all of the sudden? Harry thought, Unless they're plotting against me…"

"-Uh… Harry… Are you sure you're all right? Ron asked looking slightly worried.

-What? Oh, everything's all right.

-Okay. Do you want to start then?

-Start what?

-Hand reading, my dear. Hold out your hand, now."

Professor Trelawney was wearing, as usual, gigantic glasses, big necklaces and pink robes that made her look like a bug. Harry held out his hand though he knew what was going to happen next.

"-Oh dear, Professor Trelawney squeaked, you have the shortest life line I ever saw here."

Some students held their breaths, others made small screaming noises but Ron and Harry had to cough to hide their laughing.

When class was over, Harry and Ron went to find Hermione for their next class History of Magic.

"-So what did you want to tell us? Hermione asked. She was carrying a big and heavy bag of books.

- Not now, Harry replied as he saw a gang of Slytherin first years approaching, I'll tell you in class.

- Don't you think they're acting weirdly? Ron said as the gang passed them looking straight at Harry.

-Oh leave them alone, Hermione said shrilly, they're just doing that to look interesting."

In class they seated themselves in the back and while Hermione took notes on Giant Wars, Harry told them his worries.

"-I just don't understand what they're up to, Harry said after he had finished his story.

-Me neither, Ron said, but maybe they're trying to look stupid.

-I don't think so. It has to do something with me but I just can't see what. It looks like my scar and the Dementors aren't popular anymore." Ron almost burst out laughing. "Is there something _wrong_ with me? Harry asked angrily.

-Oh no, Ron lied quickly, Neville fell off his chair, that's all. You're right though, he continued, I don't know what they're up to either.

-Oh, isn't it obvious! Hermione said as the bell rang.

-What?! Harry and Ron said together.

-The Slytherins are jealous of you Harry.

-Wait…, Ron said, first you say that they're trying to look interesting and now you say that they're jealous…

-Well I was wrong.

-…And I think you don't have to be a Know-It-All, he continued ignoring her.

-Fine, she replied shortly, find it out yourselves then if you're _so _intelligent. I'm leaving.

-Gee, Ron, Harry said after Hermione had left, for once you could have waited. She might've said something helpful.

-Be on her side and go and see her then, Ron said stiffly. If I'm not helping you, don't come and get me because I won't listen. Ron took his bag and left.

-Ron! Harry called out, Hermione!

**

* * *

**

**Well? What do you think? Please review, and don't forget to check my other story, ****Beyond the Veil, ****which is, honestly, much better. I write much longer chapters now! Gosh, this one was really short!**

**Chapter Two will be uploaded next week. **


	2. Chapter 2 Gryffinfor versus Slytherin

**The Slytherins' Revenge**

**Disclamer : I am not J.K. Rowling. Don't even ask.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Gryffindor versus Slytherin**

When Harry, Ron and Hermione were finally talking again the next day, the Slytherins were acting even more weirdly. Every time Harry passed in front of a group of them, they started whispering and looking at him curiously. During breakfast, Harry was wondering what the Slytherins were up to when Ron and Hermione came and sat down next to him.

"-Quiditch match today! Ron said with joy. Gryffindor versus Slytherin! I'm sure you'll beat them Harry.

-Yeah, Harry said dully.

-What's the matter with you? Ron asked him, Are you still thinking about them?

-Well they're acting weirder today and I was wondering what they would do to me during the match.

-Don't wonder about that now, Harry, Hermione told him, We'll think about it later. I'm sure you'll be fine.

-I hope you're right Hermione, he replied, I better be going now. See you after the match.

-We'll be celebrating! Ron said happily.

During the match, it was hard for Harry to concentrate because Draco was always close to him and observing curiously his moves.

"-Watch out for that Bludger Harry", Fred or George Weasly, the twins, cried.

Harry avoided it by inches and Draco, who was still close to him, copied his move though he had nothing to avoid. Malfoy was getting on his nerves and to loose him, Harry flew downwards at high speed on his Firebolt as though he saw the Snitch and Draco followed him. Harry went back up at the last minute but Malfoy, on his Nimbus 2001, hit the ground and fell off his broomstick. Harry saw the Snitch near the Griffindor gaol polls and caught it. His House Team won the game 210 points to 30.

Harry, after he had changed, went to meet the others in the Common Room were a party was being prepared. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the library to do their essay for Snape who they had the day after tomorrow. While they worked on it they talked about what they could do to find out what the Slytherins were up to.

"-We could get some jokes at Zonko's, Ron proposed, like dumgbombs or those cakes that make you sick.

-Maybe, Hermione said, but Hogsmade weekend is only in four weeks and anyway it won't help us find out what they're up to. I think we could eavesdrop them. What do you think Harry?

-I think it's too risky. What we could do is make one of them, Draco for example, take Veritesarum. Then we would know what they're planning.

-But _how_ will you find and then give Veritesarum to Malfoy? Ron asked him.

-We could make a student get it for us…

-_How? _Ron and Hermione asked together.

-…by jinxing him or her, Harry continued, then we could lock ourselves and Draco in a cupboard and give him the potion.

-But _how_ do you get Malfoy in the cupboard? Hermione asked.

-I know! Ron said, I could tell him Filch locked his Nimbus in the cupboard and that Harry's trying to open it…

-So since Harry's there, Hermione continued, we're sure he'll come. Yes, that is a good idea.

-If you want to chitchat, Mme Pince said shrilly, you better do it outside this library unless you three want detention.

-Of course Mme Pince, Hermione said, you're right. We wouldn't want detention. We'll be leaving now."

Outside the library, Harry and Ron wondered why Hermione wanted to leave.

"-Why did you want to leave so quickly? Ron asked her. We haven't finished our essay.

-Oh! Sorry, she said. Since I had finished I thought you had too. You still have tomorrow to do it, she added at the look on their faces.

-We'll put our plan into action tomorrow, then." Harry said as they headed their way to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**Ummm, there were a few hits for the last chapter but no reviews? I would really appreciate it if you could review after you've read, please?! Otherwise, I know I've already said this but, check my other story!!! Oh, and my website as well (the link is on my user page).**

**Chapter Three should be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Slytherins' Plan

**The Slytherins' Revenge**

**Disclamer : Same goes to this chapter ; I did not create Harry Potter and his fellow friends...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Slytherins' Plan**

During breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione discussed their plan. Harry and Ron thought they could do it after dinner but Hermione told them teachers would be checking the hallways to see if anybody was out of their Common Room.

"-You're right, Ron said, but any other time students are in the hallways.

-I agree with him, Harry said.

-You're wrong. At noon break everybody is outside especially when the weather is as beautiful as today.

-I hadn't thought of that, Harry said.

-Okay, I agree with you two, Ron said. But when will we eat?

-Oh stop thinking about your stomach, Hermione told him. We'll eat quickly and _then_ go and get Malfoy.

-But… Ron started.

- Will you two please stop arguing, Harry asked them angrily. We're going to be late for Charms if you continue.

-Yes, Hermione said, class starts in five minutes. We better hurry."

After Charms with Flitwick (they learned the Aparo charm) they had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid a very good friend of theirs. He is also gamekeeper of keys at Hogwarts. Hagrid brought them flobberworms today, again, but for the first time the Slytherins weren't mean to him which made the lesson interesting. Instead they were copying Harry even more. When the bell rang they went to the Common Room to put their bags then went back down. They were entering the Great Hall when Hermione remembered something.

"-Uh…Harry, she said, we forgot something.

-What did we forget?

-We forgot the Veritessarum.

-Oh no! Harry said, what are we going to do?

-Well I've already thought of it but it's very risky. We could get in a lot of trouble.

-Will you please tell us, Ron said impatiently, I'm very hungry.

-Too bad for you because I…

-Stop arguing! Harry said angrily, Hermione tell us your plan and quickly because we're wasting our time.

-Okay. I thought I could do the Aparo spell to get the potion in Snape's office.

-Fine, Harry said, lets go."

They arrived at the Potions Master's office and for their sake he wasn't there . Hermione got the bottle just in time; Professor Snape was entering the class when they got out of his office.

"-What are you doing here? He asked them.

-Well we… Hermione started.

-I thought I forgot something but apparently it's not here, Harry answered quickly.

-How could you have forgotten something when we haven't had class yet? Snape asked, 5 points from Griffindor. Now leave if you don't want to loose more points.

-Yes Professor, they said and then left.

-That was close, Ron said panting.

-You better go and get Malfoy while we wait in the cupboard near Filch's office, Harry said. Good luck.

-Good luck to you too man, Ron answered as he opened the doors of the Great Hall."

After ten minutes of waiting, Harry and Hermione started to worry.

-What's he doing? Harry asked impatiently.

-Do you think Malfoy didn't believe him and did something horrible to him? Hermione asked worried.

-No, Harry replied, here he comes.

-…Filch locked my broomstick in a cupboard? they heard Draco say, but why?

-I don't know, Ron replied, we only saw him do it. Look, there's Harry.

-Ah there you are Draco, Harry said, I finally unlocked the cupboard. There, take a look."

Draco took a look but Harry, Ron and Hermione pushed him inside. Hermione put a jinx on him that made him dozy and Harry gave him the Veritessarum.

"-Tell us what you're planning with the rest of the Slytherins, Harry told him.

-We're going to make Harry look stupid, he answered.

-And…? Ron asked.

-We're copying him so that everybody will see how stupid he is when we've finished.

-When will you have finished? Hermione asked him.

-After tomorrow at dinner the show will start", he told her, laughing.

When they had released him, they went to eat something quick and then up to Griffindor Tower to do their homework.

* * *

**So...? I know this story is very short and probably not very good, but those who do hit my story and read it, could you please review? I'm not asking for much...just an opinion...**

**Chapter Four should be out soon, not before Monday though, because I'm not here this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Boggart

That morning Harry had Transfiguration, and Divination. At lunch, the three friends started to worry about what they were going to do next.

"-Now that Malfoy told us what their planning we've got to do something, Hermione said.

-Yes, Harry said, but what?

-I could ask Fred and George for jokes, Ron proposed, they have plenty.

-No, Hermione answered, it would look suspicious.

-We could jinx them all, Harry said smirking.

-That's not at _all _a good idea, Hermione told him, unless you want to get expelled. How about you two think about it while I have Ancient Ruins, she continued, you boys always have great ideas. See you in Potions.

-Bye, Harry said.

-See you, Ron called.

-Okay, Ron. What can we do?…"

During Potions, Harry got a D on his essay and since the Slytherins copied him all of them had Ds. They went to dinner talking about their plan.

"-You _haven't_ found anything? Hermione asked.

- We did, Ron said, but any of those plans would have got us out of here.

-Well then, Hermione said, nobody will sleep until we found an idea."

They were about to go upstairs when Filch came running in yelling.

"- Boggart! In the Staff Room!

-I'll take care of it, Professor McGonnagall, the Transfiguration teacher said.

-A Boggart, Hermione whispered, what a great idea! Quick Harry your Invisibility Cloak.

-Why?" Harry asked but he didn't wait for an answer.

When they were covered with the Cloak, they quietly entered the Staff Room where Professor McGonnagall was busy putting the Boggart in a suitcase. "I better go and get Albus." she said to herself and then left. Harry, Ron and Hermione carefully and quietly went towards the suitcase. They hid it under the Cloak when the door opened again.

"-What do I do with it Headmaster? she asked.

-Where is it Minerva? he asked her smiling as he looked where the three friends were.

-What do you mean…Oh dear! It was there two minutes ago!

-Somebody interested came and took it I suppose, he said winking at them.

-I'll go and look outside.

-I'm coming too, Minerva, he said and they left.

-Did you see how looked at us? Hermione whimpered, we're going to get in a lot of trouble."

When they arrived at the Common Room they started to talk about what they were going to do with the Boggart.

"-I already know, Hermione said.

-Tell us.

-Harry, you will have to let it go on the Slytherins' table tomorrow night.

- I've got better, Harry said, How about I'm under my Dad's old Cloak and I 'walk' the Boggart. Then everybody will see a Dementor. I get off, I go to the doors, take off my Cloak and come to the table laughing harder than anybody else so that they know I did it but wonder how since I just came in.

-That's okay, Hermione said, but you'll have to be _very_ careful and sure that none of the teachers are here.

-Great! Ron said happily, let the show begin!"


	5. Chapter 5 The Perfect Joke's Award

**Chapter Five**

**The Perfect Joke's Award**

Harry tried hard to concentrate all day but knowing he was going to ridicule the Slytherins at dinner, it was impossible. Because of that he almost got detention from Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, and from Professor McGonnagall.

Before dinner started, Harry got his Invisibility Cloak and the Boggart. He went on the Slytherin table and waited for everyone, except the teachers, to arrive. When he let the Boggart go it immediately transformed in a Dementor. Everyone screamed and Harry quickly got off the table. This wasn't in the plan. When he arrived at the door laughing had started and so he took off his Cloak without anyone noticing and laughed even harder when he seated himself next to Ron. Draco saw Harry and was about to jinx him when Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, came in with the other teachers.

"-What is… he started, _Riddikulus!_ he screamed and the Boggart vanished. I guess I have a few points to give and take away before tonight's dinner… first 5 points to Miss Granger for her intelligence, 5 points to Mr Weasly Ron for his cleverness, 5 points to Mr Potter for his brilliant plan, 5 points to the Slytherins since you want to copy Harry…

-What's he talking about? asked a first year Hufflepuf.

-He must be stupid, said a Ravenclaw fifth year.

-…_Silence!_ Now I'm not stupid Miss Chang and for any information Mr Cauldwell ask anybody I mentioned. Secondly, 20 points from Harry for breaking a school rule and 20 points from Slytherin since you all want to copy Harry. Now lets eat, as he said that the plates filled with food.

-Oh look what we've done, Hermione whimpered, I knew we shouldn't have done that.

-Cheer up Hermione! Ron said, at least they're not after Harry anymore and I don't think they'll want to do it again.

-I hope so, Harry said, I almost got expelled.

**Well this is it. Remember, I wrote in 8th grade, I haven't changed a thing since then.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Llyr**


End file.
